


Take my hand, take my whole life too.

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Laura and Carms wedding, Marriage, More tags to come!, Multi, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air! The gang go on vacation to Mexico, where at the end of their week, Laura and Carmilla get married. In that weeks span, being the oddly paranormal group that they are, they run into some problems at the hotel, as well as around the city and beaches. Follow us on the adventure of responding to love and learning about themselves though communication and friendship!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand, take my whole life too.

Laura wakes up with a yawn. Her alarm clock is blaring next to her with the numbers blinking 3:30 AM. She stretches over and shuts it off, only to have Carmilla mumble something incoherent and pull Laura closer to her. Laura smiles and lays back down closer to her fiancée, playing with her hair. Carmilla smiles in her slumber and starts to purr.

Laura's heart swells. She can't wait to wake up to this every morning. She already does, but to be able to say that her wife wouldn't let her get up would be nice.

"Carm." Laura whispers.

Nothing.

"Babe, we gotta get up." She says, watching Carmilla's face muscles relax after scrunching her brows at the offensive alarm clock.

Carmilla, yet again, mumbles something indescribable and snuggles even closer to Laura, noses almost touching.

Laura smiles, laying a small kiss on her lover's lips. Not even a kiss, more of a lip graze, as she strokes her hair some more.

"You're so beautiful when you're asleep."

Carmilla smiles again and sneaks her hand to wrap around Laura and up into the back of her shirt. The elder makes small circles on her lower back while groaning out all her sleep.

Laura smiles, watching the vampire stretch out all her bones, still in sleep mode.

"Babe, we gotta get ready."

Carmilla relaxes and finally opens her eyes to see Laura's smiling features staring right back at her.

"Hey." She whispers.

Laura replies with a "Hey, beautiful" as she strokes Carmilla's cheek and looks down at her lips.

Carmilla breaths out unnecessary air as she leans in to capture Laura's lips in a tired, but well welcomed good morning kiss.

Carmilla breaks it with a hum, closing her eyes and licking her lips. Laura always tastes sweet. She tastes like.. Well.. Laura.. And her taste is just one of the _maaaany_ things Carmilla loves about her.

Carmilla opens her eyes to see Laura has turned to lay on her back. "Can you believe we're getting married in a week?"

Carmilla leans on her left arm as she looks down at Laura. "I can't believe it." She huffs, jokingly.

Laura lifts up her hand to show off her engagement ring, sitting right next to her promise ring, on her left hand.

Carmilla smiles and interlocks her free hand with Laura's hidden hand under the blankets.

Laura looks over at Carmilla and giggles. "No, I'm serious." She turns again to look at the ceiling. "Of all the weird and crazy things we've been through.." She shakes her head and furrows her brows. "I mean... College.. It was-"

"Adventurous." Carmilla finishes with a chuckle, bringing Laura's hand up to kiss it.

"'Twas." Laura joins her in the giggle, but then hides it with a serious face as she looks at her lover. "But seriously. How is that we've been through so much and still made it out with a happily ever after?"

Carmilla huffs while she plays with the ring on Laura's finger. "Well.. I'm going to recite something to you from one of my all time favorite poets."

Laura turns on her side to listen with curious ears.

"'We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love.'"

Laura clicks her tongue and shakes her head. "You did not just quote Dr. Seuss." She laughs. "How much more childish could you get?"

“Who said anything about children?” Carmilla asks, sliding away from Laura.

Laura is about to protest when the vampire smiles and snorts. “I’m joking sweetheart..”

Laura grows quiet. She wants children, she really does. But.. She’s destined to Carmilla and destined to the vampire life she will soon acquire. She could never burden that on a child whose to young to realize the life they won't be having.

Carmilla watches Laura's eyes fall as she scooches closer to the blonde.

She huffs. “Laur I know you want children.. I do too. But-“

“Yeah.” She huffs, with a smile. “I know.” She proceeds to lay a gentle hand on Carmillas cheek, watching her sad expressions being washed away as a small smile forms on her lips.

“Maybe a small dog or a cat?” Laura asks, suggestively.

"Well," Carmilla smiles and looks down at their joined hands. Laura's eyes follow her gaze without hesitation. "'Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.'"

"Oh my god." Laura throws herself on her back with a small laugh.

"What?"

"Winnie? Really?" She giggles, starting to get out of bed.

"No, no, no." Carmilla protests, grabbing Laura's arm. "Five more minutes."

Laura sighs but ultimately lays back down with a huge grin. Of course, she didn't want to get up yet, but it's already 3:37 and they really need to get a move on. Perry is picking them up at 5:00 to head to the airport. "Okay, fine."

"Laura, this is our last morning in our bed together as an unmarried couple." She says pulling Laura in to spoon her. "Let's make it last as long as we can."

"Five minutes." Laura argues. "And you're such a sap." She whispers, pulling Carmilla closer by her arms.

"Yeah, I know." Carmilla agrees, closing her eyes once more.

"By the way." Laura starts.

"Hmm?" Carmilla hums, starting to doze off again.

"'As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen,'" She quotes from Winnie the Pooh.

Carmilla snorts, rolling to lay on top of Laura.

"Who's the sap now, huh?" she mocks, pinning Laura to the bed.

"Still you." Laura looks up into her eyes. Her eyes that have cried for her, laughed with her, and tore into every star in the universe. And her eyes that have never stopped loving her. Laura's smile fades and her eyes start to water. "I love you," she says, caressing Carmilla's face in two palms.

Carmilla only smiles, leaning in to kiss her soon-to-be wife.

 

* * *

 

"Babe, no just sit." Carmilla protests. "I got breakfast handled." She laughs, flipping the bacon.

Laura huffs, but ultimately puts the eggs down next to the plate of already cooked bacon.

"Babe," she mocks. "you're a terrible cook." She smiles, hugging into Carmilla's waist.

"Well then you can be the taste tester. Here." Carmilla laughs handing Laura an already cooked piece of bacon.

Laura studies the bacon. "Well, it smells good?" She shrugs. Carmilla hums continuing to cook as she cracks an egg over the pan.

Laura takes a small bite, a bite filled with burnt crisps of the bacon.

"How does it taste?" Carmilla asks over her shoulder.

Laura gags. "Oh, well at least it has a flavor?"

Laura hears a crack and Carmilla scream "Fuck!" as an egg plummets to the floor.

Carmilla takes a look at Laura, then the plate of burnt and/or undercooked bacon and then to the pan of burning eggs.

"So how about some cereal?" Carmilla asks, already reaching for the box.

"Over three hundred years old and still can't cook bacon." Laura giggles, but makes her way to the fridge. "I got the melk."

Carmilla picks up the dropped egg and snorts. "What are you getting?"

"The melk," Laura repeats, taking the carton out from the shelf.

"The what?" Carmilla throws the egg out.

"Oh, shut up." She giggles, shoving Carmilla's shoulder a bit as she walks past her to the table.

Carmilla throws the bacon away and places the pan in the sink before joining her human in the dining room.

"Do you think you can handle the _milk_?" Laura mocks.

"Creampuff.." Carmilla starts to pour the Cooka Crunch into her bowl. "I think I'm capable of pouring _melk_ into cereal." She mocks back, picking up the carton.

She watches Laura as she pours the milk into the bowl, but ultimately pours some of it onto the table. "God damn it."

Laura laughs, taking a spoonful into her mouth. Carmilla glares. Laura tries to conceal her laugh, but they both break out into laughter as Carmilla throws a cereal pebble at Laura.

Laura mocks hurt, throwing a few at her. Carmilla gasps, getting up from her seat, when she spills her bowl into her lap, trying to jump away from Laura's fire.

Laura laughs uncontrollably at Carmilla's shocked features.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" Carmilla declares.

Laura jumps from her seat with a squeal, running and laughing into the living room, Carmilla hot on her heals.

She chases the younger girl around the couch and back into the kitchen, where Laura pauses to throw some more cereal.

"Laura, stop it." They both laugh.

Carmilla chases her around the kitchen island and catches her by her sides, tickling her and pinning her to the counter, face down.

"Uncle, uncle!" Laura calls out, breathless, but full of laughter.

Carmilla stops, turning Laura to face her. There was some egg yolk on the counter so she swipes it up and puts it on Laura's nose once they're face to face.

Laura gasps, looking around for something in arms length for revenge but she can't find anything. "That's so not fair!" She giggles.

Carmilla only shrugs, still pinning Laura to the counter.

"Carm, let me out." She laughs.

"Tell me I won."

"No." She giggles again.

"Say it." Carmilla laughs back.

"You win." She sighs as she takes the yolk off her nose and wipes it on her lover's arm.

Carmilla gasps. "Now you're really not going anywhere."

"Carm, we're going to be late." Laura laughs, trying to break free.

"No."

"Carmmmmm." She whines.

"Say milk."

"What? No." She giggles. "That's ridiculous."

"Well all right." Carmilla yawns and closes her eyes. "I got time."

Laura takes this opportunity to pull Carmilla closer and whisper, oh-so-huskily, "Milk." In her ear before pulling her into a kiss.

They both smile into it, but pretty soon things get heated and Laura finds herself sitting on the counter while Carmilla starts to unbutton her pants.

"Nnnng Carm, we gotta finish getting ready." Laura manages to say between kisses.

Carmilla undoes her button with a pop and looks right into her eyes. "We've got plenty of time." She says, swaying Laura off the counter, holding her bridal style, and brings her to the kitchen table.

She lays her down where there's no bowls and spreads Laura's legs to lay in between them, on top of the shorter girl.

Carmilla hums, kissing along Laura's jawline and chest as the younger girl has her hands in her fiancée's hair.

Laura moans as her lover pushes her shirt up to palm her breasts over her bra. Carmilla continues kissing down Laura’s torso, when they’re interrupted by Laura’s cell phone.

“Cupcake, don’t you dare," the vampire warns.

Laura ignores her as she fishes a shaking hand into her back pocket and lifts her phone to see who’s calling, all the while, Carmilla is still trying the wiggle Laura out of her pants.

“Morning, dad,” Laura says with a shaky breath.

Carmilla huffs and stands up, buttoning Laura’s pants in the process.

“Yep, we’re all packed and ready to go.” Laura stands up and fixes her shirt, noticing its soaking with milk. She sighs, listening to her father talk. “Perry should be here in 20 minutes.” She says looking at the clock above their bedroom door.

Carmilla walks to the closet and takes out the mop, starting to clean the kitchen from their breakfast fight.

“Yeah dad, I really wish you could come.” She sighs, walking around the living room.

“I know, I know. You don’t do planes.” She makes a sad chuckle.

“Yeah, I know she would be proud of me.” Laura starts to tear up, thinking of her mother.

“Yeah dad. I’ll send you lots of pictures.”

“Okay dad.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell her.” She smiles, looking back at Carmilla throwing the debris from the dustpan away.

“I love you too. Buh-bye.”

Laura takes a deep breath before walking into the kitchen, preparing to help Carmilla clean when she sees it's finished.

Laura’s phone dings and she unlocks the screen to see Perry’s name pop up under her messages.

**_Per-Bear:_ **

_Hey, Laura. So-uh.. Something happened and we won’t be able to pick you up this morning. I’m sorry it’s last minute but is there anyway you could make it here on your own?_

Laura groans, causing Carmilla to look over, worried as she’s putting the mop and rags away.

“Everything all right?” she asks, closing the closet door.

“Yeah it’s just.. Well.. Perry can’t pick us up," she says, watching Carmilla walk over to her, only to have the elder girl wrap an arm around her.

“Well, that's okay. We can drive." She kisses the top of Laura’s head and walks to their room to change out of these milked clothes of hers.

Laura follows, having the same thought in mind.

Carmilla looks up at the clock above their bedroom door, noticing they have 15 minutes before they have to leave.

She strips her shirt off and looks back at Laura, who’s typing feverishly on her phone, probably sending Perry back a reply.

Shirtless, Carmilla struts around their room looking for something to wear. Most of her things are packed already and she doesn’t want to wear anything too heavy. When they get off the plane in Mexico, they’re going to be hit with a massive heat wave, or so they assume.

“Carm, borrow one of my dresses,” Laura says, stripping herself from her shirt and jean shorts.

Carmilla gives Laura a look of _Are you serious?_ and proceeds to take off her pants.

“Carm, the only things you have here are skinny jeans and leather pants.”

“So then I'll take something out of my suitcase.” Carmilla tries to walk past Laura to where their luggage is, but the younger girl stops her.

“Ahh ahh, I stayed up all night packing while you laid in bed and read. You’re not destroying my work when we have..” Laura looks at the time on their alarm clock. “Oh my god 10 minutes until we have to leave.” She sprints into panic mode, speed walking over to their shared closet and throwing Carmilla one of her white dresses while she settles for a white shirt and overall shorts for herself.

“Seriously? Why do I need to wear the dress?” Carmilla asks as she catches the offended fabric.

Laura turns as she quickly throws the shirt over and on her torso.

“Do you really want to be seen wearing overalls?” Laura asks, a bit annoyed.

“No…” Carmilla coos.

“That’s what I thought. Let's go. Put it on while I go prep the car.” Laura says, slipping the overalls on and buttoning the straps.

The vampire mumbles something to herself as Laura walks past her into the living room.

She puts on her red low top converse and turns on the porch light after grabbing her keys.

She steps outside into the cool Austrian air and takes a deep, refreshing breath. She smiles and hums, looking into the distance to see the sun juuuust peaking over the horizon.

“Right. Panic mode.” She reminds herself, unlocking her car doors.

She walks back in her house to see Carmilla walking out, fixing her curly hair to frame her face over the dress. Her breath hitches. My god does Carmilla look ravishing in a white dress.

“That dress was a hell of a lot longer on me," she states.

“I hate it.” Is all Carmilla says, looking moody towards Laura.

“Babe.” Laura whines, walking over to her. “How do you expect to wear a white dress to our wedding, if you can’t even wear a summer dress to the airport?” she asks, fixing the straps on her arms.

“Cupcake, that’s different.” Carmilla puts her right hand on Laura’s shoulder, matching the shorter girls stance. “I actually like that dress.”

Laura snorts and backs away, starting for the luggage. “Well you look.. _Wow_. So don’t worry about if you like it or not," she says, eyes bugged, dominant hand gesturing the length of her body.

“Oh, like what you see huh?” Carmilla husks, sauntering over to Laura.

Laura rakes her eyes over her fiancée’s very fit, very… _wow_.. body. “Ye-no.” Laura shakes her head as Carmilla leans in for a kiss. “No, no we need to get to the airport. Like right now.” She states, a bit proud of herself, as she turns and walks to get their luggage.

“What shoes am I supposed to wear?” She hears Carmilla call back.

“I have white flip flops next to the vanity.” Laura yells back. She hears a groan and a “Seriously?” Which causes her to laugh.

 

* * *

 

Not even fifteen minutes into the drive, Carmilla starts to get anxious.

“You know cupcake..”

Laura hums, trying to pay attention to the road as she drives.

“You’ve got me all worked up since this morning…” She husks, scooching closer to Laura.

Laura’s eyes bugged. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t feeling a little… frisky.. since their moments this morning. Their shower, their little incident at breakfast.. It’s all become too much and she needs as much as a relief as Carmilla probably does at the moment.

But Laura’s patient, and when she has her mind set on it she can block out any other distractions.

Carmilla? Ehh..

Carmilla dances her fingertips up the side of Laura’s arm.

Laura shoots Carmilla a look of annoyance before slapping her hand away.

For the next ten minutes, Carmilla bugs the absolute crap out of Laura, biting her ear, kissing her neck… She tries almost everything to get her girl to finally break, but nothing works.

“Seriously Carm, we have like..” Laura looks at the clock on her dashboard. “Ten more minutes until we get to the airport.” She huffs. “You can’t wait?”

It’s 5:37 and they should’ve been at the airport 7 minutes ago. The gang is probably flipping and all she can think about is flipping Carmilla onto her back.

Carmilla slouches back into her seat with a groan as she looks up at the ceiling.

As Laura approached the airport, red lights start to appear.

She looks over at Carmilla whose leaning on her elbow, looking out the window.

She smirks and places her hand on Carmilla’s thigh.

“Five minutes.” She teases, bringing her hand closer and closer to where both girls want it most.

Carmilla takes a deep breath, blinking her eyes, as she continues looking out the window.

“Five more minutes of pain and torture from my one and only.” Carmilla slugs her eyes over to Laura, both girls wearing mischievous grins as the light turns green.

Laura prepares herself, traveling her fingertips higher and higher up Carmilla’s dress, as she steps a little harder on the gas.

As soon as Laura parks the car, Carmilla is on top of her.

Laura has to move her seat all the way back, as Carmilla’s ass already beeps the horn.

“Whoops.” Carmilla says nonchalant, gripping Laura’s face and bringing it up into a bruising kiss.

Laura moans into it, bringing her hands to rest on Carmilla’s thighs, working her hands back up Carmilla’s dress. Carmilla impatiently starts slowly grinding on Laura's lap.

“Excited are we?” Laura breathlessly says between kisses.

“No time right? We’re already late.” She states, starting to lift her dress over her head.

“Wow, no.” Laura objects, lowering her dress back to where it was.

“What?” She asks, fixing it to sit properly on her body.

“No time remember?" Without warning, Laura sneaks the girl on top of hers underwear to the side and pushes two fingers into her dripping center.

“Oh fuck.” Carmilla draws out, lowering her head to rest on Laura’s shoulder.

She starts to follow the pace of Laura’s rhythm, grinding as the fingers pump harder into her.

“We gotta make this fast Carm.” Laura whispers in her ear.

“I’m-trying” Carmilla pushes the words out.

Laura sucks on the Vampire’s neck as the other grabs tightly to the driver’s seat and grinds harder onto Laura’s hand, spouting moans and fucks in the process.

 

* * *

 

 

”Hey Kirsch, I think I see Laura’s car. Go run over and check.” Danny asks, carrying her backpack, a suitcase and her pillow.

“Yeah, sure thing D-Bear.” Kirsch says, leaving his luggage to go jog over to the car.

He hears screaming so he runs a little faster, stopping at the back of the car.

What he see’s inside is truly alarming.

Carmilla’s head shoots back, with a throaty groan. She’s on top of Laura with her fingernails buried into the seat cushion.

Kirsch gulps, eyes growing wide, as he see’s Carmilla relax with a sweaty forehead.

She opens her eyes after kissing Laura and looks at Kirsch, bringing her finger to her lips to ‘shush’ him, with a smirk.

“Was it her?” Danny yells.

“Uhh..” Kirsch turns, speed walking back to Danny. “Nope, nope not them.. Let’s go inside.” He hurriedly grabs his things and storms passed Danny, leaving her dumbfounded, looking from the car to Kirsch and then back to the car.

“I could’ve sworn that was her car.” She truly looks lost and confused.

“D-Bear come on!” She hears Kirsch yell.

 

* * *

 

After either scarring Kirsch for life or giving him awesome pay bank material, Laura and Carmilla finally get out of the car. Laura opens the back and tries to grab their suitcase. Carmilla stops her, lifts the luggage, and closes the door in one fluid motion. She turns around to give Laura a wink. The shorter girl rolls her eyes and says, “Such a gentlewoman.”

Carmilla laughs and holds out her arm for Laura to grab. “I still can’t believe we’re getting married,” Laura says.

Carmilla shakes her head with a laugh. “I can’t wait for the honeymoon.” Laura squeezes Carmilla’s arm at that.

Once inside, they make their way to the departures board. Carmilla huffs first. “Looks like our flight is delayed an hour, cupcake.”

Laura shrugs. “More time to get to our gate. And we still need to find everyone else.” They sit down close to the entrance. Then, Laura is tackled by what Carmilla calls “a large man-child.”

Kirsch straightens up and ruffles the vampire’s hair. “Hey little nerd!” He snickers and wiggles his eyebrows. “Hey Carmilla."

Before anyone can reply, Danny runs over, out of breath. “Hey guys. Sorry about Kirsch. I tried to stop him.”

Laura laughs and says, “That’s fine. It’s no problem. Have you seen Lafontaine and Perry?”

“Uh, yeah. They should be here any-” Kirsch gets cut off by the one and only LaFontaine, being fashionably late but making a grand entrance.

“Hey guys, sorry we're late.” LaF comes running over with Perry trailing closely behind.

“Laura…” Perry starts. “My dearest apologies for this morning's little… Debacle..”

“Hey no worries. We are here right?” She states, raising her hands, gesturing to everyone standing around.

Danny’s face goes pale as she looks at Laura.

“Danny, you okay?” Laura asks, a bit worried.

Carmilla turns to see her lipstick smeared across Laura’s neck.

She chuckles. “You got a little..” Licking her thumb, she then swipes it over Laura’s neck, removing the offended red mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Questions, comments, concerns? You know where to put em.
> 
> Follow us on tumblr. 
> 
> Me (Ashley): s-i-l-e-n-t-l-y-s-a-n-e.tumblr.com  
> Emily: creampuffs-assemble.tumblr.com


End file.
